Bule Gila
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima & Sakura Haruno. S dan S. Pirang dan Pink. Tenaga badak dan tenaga monster. Yang satu emosian dan yang satu galak. Mereka bertemu saat: yang satu sial dan yang satu lagi digendong dewi fortuna! Garing Crispy!


**S**hizuo **H**eiwajima & **S**akura **H**aruno

**S** dan **S**.

Pirang dan _Pink_.

Tenaga badak dan tenaga monster.

Yang satu emosian dan yang satu galak.

Mereka bertemu saat:  
yang satu sial dan yang satu lagi di gendong dewi fortuna.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Shizuo dan Sakura beserta komplotannya bukan punyaku! SUMPAH BUKAN PUNYAKUUUU!**

**Warning: ShizuoSakura slight ShiZaya. Canon yang di AU-AU-in xD #ngomongapaseh #digampar**

* * *

Shizuo menendang apa saja yang bisa ia tendang di pinggir trotoar. Dari mulai batu kerikil kecil yang sangat-sangat kecil sampai kaleng bekas minuman soda yang tak sengaja mengenai seekor anjing liar berbulu hitam—yang akhirnya membuatnya berlari terbirit-birit lalu memanjat sebuah pagar teralis setinggi dua meter.

Pemuda berambut pirang nan jangkung itu mendengus kesal melihat penampilan lusuhnya di depan kaca sebuah toko pakaian dalam wanita. Dilihat-lihat, rambut pirangnya sudah kusut dan berwarna dekil suram, kemeja khas _bartender_nya sudah basah keringat terutama bagian leher, dada, apalagi KETIAK—sangat kontras sekali basah pada bagian itu.

Yak, setelah dimarahi ibu-ibu penjaga toko pakaian dalam wanita (yang mengira Shizuo adalah orang gila berniat mencuri _underwear_) Shizuo pun melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat yang dirasa cukup mendamaikan kekacauannya saat ini, taman.

Sebenarnya sih, masalahnya cuma satu… dia dikeluarkan dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sebagai _regular staff_ cuma gegara si Izaya—rekan sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya atau bahkan _uke_-nya(?)—mengadukan ketidak sengajaan Shizuo merusak—ralat, membanting _vending machine_ saat terbakar emosi karena raut wajah meledek Izaya. Sepele, Izaya cuma menjulurkan lidah dan berkata "Laporanmu kubakar diperapian dekat gudang, kerjakan dari awal lagi yaaa, Shizuo-_chaaaan!_"

"DASAR KREMPENG!" teriak Shizuo kesal saat mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Laporan yang dibakar oleh Shizuo adalah laporan keuangan perusahaan bulan ini yang paling tidak dikerjakan dalam kurun waktu empat hari tiga malam, termasuk merelakan jam buang hajat dan menyaksikan _Chuck Norris_ ber-AKB-48. Belum lagi _vending machine_ yang tak sengaja dibantingnya karena terlanjur tersulut emosi tingkat dewa. Dan setelan khas _bartender_ yang membuat bosnya selalu marah-marah karena menganggap Shizuo itu memalukan pihak _staff keuangan_ saja. Pakai yang 'normal' sedikit bisa, 'kan? Juga kebiasaan Shizuo memakai kacamata hitam di dalam kantor—menjadi salah satu faktor dikeluarkannya pemuda _blonde_ tersebut—ah Padahal, alasan Shizuo tak melepas kacamata hitam yang terlihat sangat-sangat keren itu adalah karena matanya minus—dan satu-satunya kacamata yang ia punya kebetulan _sun-glasses special minus_ tersebut. Kalau beli, rasanya terlalu boros… lagian keren juga… persetan orang mau bilang dirinya bule gila yang selalu pakai kacamata hitam dimana pun termasuk di dalam ruangan dan toilet… yang penting keren dan murah, _maaaan_!

Hidup di kota metropolitan ini susah, kawan. Karena itu pula Shizuo sering menggigit tiang listrik jalan, hingga tiang itu tumbang—karena frustasi dengan bos kantornya yang menagih bon hutang. Jangan kaget, Shizuo, si pirang dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluhan ini memang memiliki tenaga badak! Sempat ia di beri gelar 'Samson Betawi' yang sudah direvisi menjadi 'Samson Tokyo'. Tenaga badaknya itu pernah ia manfaatkan untuk bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan, tapi memang… jadi babu seorang mandor berkumis abu-abu itu membuat hati menjadi kelabu karena mengajukan usul naik gaji merupakan hal tabu… Shizuo pun keluar dari pekerjaan super duper makan hati itu dan di terima sebagai _regular staff _keuangan di suatu perusahaan. Tempat kerja yang akhirnya mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang tengik yang membuatnya memaksimalkan semua kekuatan badaknya, seseorang bernama Izaya. Heran, tenaga badaknya itu dapat keluar sacara maksimal jika menyangkut Izaya. Izaya: si cowok kurus, ganteng, bermata tajam, persis iblis jikalau tersenyum.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir mesra juga ya? Shizio dan Izaya itu… saling benci tapi seperti cinta?" begitulah kata para karyawati _fujoshi_ di kantornya jika membicarakan tentang dirinya dan Izaya. Mesra? Aaaaaaaaaaargh! Shizuo menggaruk rambut pirangnya frustasi ketika mengingat hal itu. Mesra dari Hongkong? Eh salah! Beijing? Kegiatan _fardhu ain'_-nya setiap hari saja RIBUT dan berkejar-kejaran layaknya film Indi—ah tuh kan nyerempet _shoujo-ai_ lagi.

Kepala pirang Shizuo menggeleng berusaha melupakan segala perseteruan dan kesialan yang diakibatkan oleh _uke—(_author dicekek Shizuo_)—_maksudnya oleh Izaya. _Now_, kaki-kaki kurus binti panjangnya sudah melangkah memasuki taman. Peduli amat, orang menyeletukinya 'bule gila'—dikarenakan pakaian basah ketek juga dekil rambutnya—Shizuo memilih menuju _vendhing machine_ untuk membantingn—eh membeli minuman soda. Sekedar menyegarkan badannya yang bersimbah air asin dan mendinginkan kepalanya, tentu saja dengan menyiramkan dua kaleng air soda tadi di atas kepalanya.

"Ah…" akhirnya segar juga. Shizuo memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi dingin yang ia terima dari guyuran air soda. Tak peduli, lagi-lagi ada yang menyeletukinya bule gila karena mandi soda di dekat tong sampah, dengan baju di bagian ketek yang basah.

"Permisi," Shizuo menoleh dengan mata separuh terpejam ketika mendengar suara _feminine_ barusan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada orang—hingga akhirnya pemuda pirang jangkung itu mengocok kaleng di atas kepalanya, tak ada setetes pun yang meluncur, Shizuo mendongak, sudah habis rupanya. Pemuda dengan setelan khas _bartender_ itu pun berniat melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke _vending machine_ namun…

BRUK!

"Akh!"

Shizuo membuka kacamata hitamnya sejenak, namun yang ada malah buram semua—akhirnya di pakai lagi. Terlihatlah seorang gadis mungil berambut merah muda sebahu sedang mengaduh sakit memegangi kaki yang sama mungilnya.

"_Ittai…_" gumam gadis itu kesakitan memegangi telapak kakinya yang dibalut _flatshoes_ hitam berenda putih. Shizuo berjongkok untuk menyamai cewek mungil yang sedang ngedeprok. Diamatinya lagi gadis berwarna rambut super nyentrik yang sangat sangat menyedot pandangan matanya. Shizuo dapat melihat dengan jelas alis merah muda gadis itu terpaut dan menatapnya dengan galak. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar imut. Mata hijau berkilau, hidung kecil nan mancung, bibir tipis mungil yang sedang mengerucut. Aih…

"_Kawaii_…" Shizuo memiringkan kepala dengan posisi masih berjongkok dan sebelah tangan menumpu pipi yang miring, sebelahnya lagi terulur untuk menyentuh kepala gadis mungil itu. "Kau tidak apa?"

Shizuo menarik lagi tangannya ketika mendapat jawaban _deathglare_ super tajam dari manik hijau di hadapannya. Dan itu membuatnya sungguh… sungguh… merasa gemas! Betama imutnya gadis itu ketika memasang wajah bete, membuat Shizuo ingin sekali…

_**DUAK!**_

"_**OUCH~!"**_

…tangan-tangan kekar Shizuo—yang sebelumnya hendak membantu gadis itu berdiri—kini tegap lurus ke depan dengan dagu yang terhantam puncak kepala gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut—**terhantam sangat kuat**.

"_I-ittai…_" Shizuo mengelus dagunya dengan posisi masih mendongak. Dibalik kacamata hitamnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau gadis berambut merah muda tadi berdiri menepuk bokong dan segera berlari setelah menjulurkan lidah ke arah Shizuo. Shizuo membelalakan mata, alis pirangnya terangkat, ia merasa tertantang! Segera saja ia berdiri dengan raut wajah kesal karena gadis _pinky_ tadi mengatainya 'bule gila' dari kejauhan.

"AWAS KAUUUU!" teriak Shizuo mengejar.

.

.

Tak sadarkah kau, Shizuo? Kau melupakan hari sialmu dan tersenyum begitu mudah ketika melihat wajah gadis itu? Wajah yang bahkan tak ramah sekali padamu, wajah yang dengan sengaja menunjukan ia marah padamu.

.

.

"RAMBUT NORAK!"

"HUAAA, BULE GILA ITU MENGEJARKU!"

"BERHENTI KAU, HEI, _PINKY_!"

"SESEORANG TOLONG AKUUUU!"

.

.

Sekaligus, membuatmu kembali mengobarkan amarah seperti pada Izaya—yang diansumsikan orang sebagai _uke-_mu itu…

.

.

_Tunggu…_

_Kali ini, Uke-nya cewek?_

.

.

Shizuo menyeringai.

.

.

_Terimakasih Tuhan, aku masih normal!_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Owari or To be continue?  
**__Diketik malam-malam begini dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam… juga dalam keadaan mengantuk jadi maaf kalau nggak lucu xD kurasa judul 'Bule Gila' belum terlalu cocok dengan fic ini (tapi karena udah ngantuk jadi pake aja yang ada), karena itu judul bisa berubah sewaktu2 (bagi yang ada ide boleh PM aku) xD dan untuk kelanjutannya sudah ada di otak Kuromi. Lanjut atau nggak bergantung pada para penonton…_

* * *

_**Kilasan next chapter**__ (itupun kalau pada minta kelanjutannya)…_

"Shizuo? Jadi ini istrimu?"

"Hei, krempeng, kau ngomong apa?"

"Dia istrimu kan?"

.

.

"Suamiku… kau lupa mengangkat jemuran…"

_Istri macam apa?_ "Ya, istriku~!"

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
